The Death of StarClan
by Luck1492
Summary: What happens when Firestar discovers something hidden in the deepest woods of StarClan? Rating may change. I don't own Warriors. (Although I wish I did).
1. Chapter 1: Hidden

Firestar walked in StarClan's hunting grounds. He tasted the air, and recognized mouse scent. He followed the scent, and followed it up to some brambles, where the scent abruptly vanished.

"Hmmm," Firestar murmured to himself, "Now where could that mouse have gone?"

He started forward, into the brambles. Except, there were no brambles. Firestar looked around and gasped. The brambles were part of an illusion. It must have been put there to hide this place from StarClan. Everywhere he looked, there were bones. It was an area of death. There was one cave in the side of a hollow, and multiple ledges around the hollow walls.

"What could have done this?" he murmured, and leaped down using ledges into the main hollow.

As if on cue, a large black mass lumbered out of the cave. Firestar hissed. The creature looked straight at him and charged. Firestar turned tail and ran for his life. He sprung up onto a high ledge, and sat there, confident that the creature could not get him. The creature, seeing that Firestar was on a high ledge, lumbered away. Firestar relaxed, assuming the creature was giving up. He was wrong. The creature picked up a bone and hurled it with deadly precision toward Firestar. Firestar leaped and the bone missed him by a hair. Then he leaped to the top and ran, fearful that the creature would be able to somehow reach the top.

As he left, he heard a voice. That voice said, "Beware, Firestar. Do not meddle in my affairs again or there shall be dire consequences."

Firestar pelted through the illusion, and out toward the camp. He arrived there, panting and exhausted. Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Redtail noticed him when he was coming in. Once he stopped, and got some fresh-kill to regain his strength, they came over, and Bluestar asked, "Is something the matter, Firestar?"

"Yes," Firestar replied, and described all that he had just seen. None of them had heard of anything like it.

"We must consult all of StarClan about this," Bluestar decided, and went to ask Thunder, the original leader of ThunderClan, to call a Gathering.

After listening for a bit, Thunder decided to go to the other camps with Firestar to ask to call a Gathering.

They decided first to go to WindClan. Wind listened for a bit and agreed to come to the Gathering.

She said, "I will come with you to RiverClan, to show that we have agreed to this Gathering."

They crossed the border to RiverClan, and made their way to the RiverClan camp. River was a little warier, but agreed to hold a Gathering. He decided to come with them because they needed to decide on a time.

When they reached the ShadowClan camp, Shadow was wary, but that was her nature and they were able to convince her after a little while.

Wind, realizing that they had to decide on a time, said, "We should hold this Gathering two nights from now, on the crescent moon."

They all agreed to meet that night, but Firestar was hesitant on waiting a few nights. He was sure something catastrophic would happen.


	2. Chapter 2: Scatter

The next day…

Darkstripe was out hunting. He looked around. There! A mouse. He followed it slowly, carefully stepping so he would not lose it. He crept up on it, and jumped. It was in his paws, and then it disappeared. Darkstripe twisted around and looked behind him. No mouse there. He looked under his paws. No hole. He looked in front of him. No mouse there either. He was wondering where it was, and he looked at his paws. No fur, bones, blood, anything.

Darkstripe looked up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some bushes move. But there was no wind. He had barely enough time to leap out of the way before something charged out of the bushes. It was large, black, and had piercing yellow eyes, but he could tell that it wasn't a badger, because it was at least twice as big as one. He had no idea what it could be.

Darkstripe turned tail and pelted away as fast as he could. He heard it lumbering after him, quite quickly, actually. He ran a bit, getting Mapleshade and Sparrowpelt to help him. They hid in some bushes, watching the thing lumber past them. They followed it quietly to the center of the Dark Forest, and then they heard it roar. The roar echoed around all of the Dark Forest. For the first time in his life, Darkstripe was scared.

Suddenly, the thing sniffed the air, and turned toward Darkstripe. It charged. All three of the cats ran.

They met up about hundred tail-lengths away. Sparrowpelt asked, "What was that?" with a fearful look on his face. Darkstripe had no answer. Neither did Mapleshade.

"Well, the best we can hope for is that it dies or it leaves soon," said Darkstripe, "Because it could easily kill us all."

"Let's scatter," suggested Mapleshade. "We should go in groups of two, and try to stay away from other groups."

"Okay," said Darkstripe, "Let's have a more experienced warrior go with a less experienced warrior, to make sure no groups are killed straightaway."

"All right," said Sparrowpelt, "Let's find the rest of the cats."


	3. Chapter 3: Monster

Guys, I know that last chapter was really wimpy, so I'm going to try to make it up with an extra-long chapter this time, kay? It's 1166 words, including these.

Before the chapter starts, I would like to thank someone.

My thanks go out to Shira the Mage for my first review, a really positive one. Thanks, Shira!

Bramblestar was pacing. He did not know what to do. He had just fought with Squirrelflight and she had stormed off because of something he said. He didn't even know what. Now she wouldn't talk to him and he had absolutely no idea why.

He decided to talk to Sandstorm. He exited his den, and made his way over to the elder's den. He entered and, seeing that she was awake, walked over to her.

He explained the problem to her and asked if she could help. Sandstorm pondered for a moment and then said, "Recount your entire conversation with Squirrelflight."

Bramblestar said, "First, I was trying to figure out hunting and border patrols. Then, I called over Squirrelflight and asked her if this would be a good hunting patrol setup for tomorrow. First, she would go with Spiderleg and Amberpaw. Then, when her patrol got back, I would go with Rosepetal and Icecloud. And finally, Brackenfur would lead a patrol consisting of Dovewing and Cinderheart. As for the border patrols, I would lead a patrol consisting of Lionblaze, Lilyheart, and Whitewing, and after they got back, Thornclaw would lead a patrol of Toadstep, Foxleap, and Mousewhisker, and then she would lead a patrol of Dovewing, Birchfall, and Hazeltail."

Sandstorm thought for a bit. Then she responded, "I think I know why she won't talk to you."

"Why?" Bramblestar asked.

"I think that Squirrelflight is afraid because you and her are not in camp together at all during the day. She probably thinks that you are trying to get rid of her. You should probably go tell her that you don't mean anything like that," Sandstorm responded.

Okay," replied Bramblestar, and headed out of the elder's den to go find Squirrelflight.

After exiting, he looked around outside and saw Squirrelflight sharing tongues with Sorreltail. He approached them. As he got closer, Squirrelflight noticed him, got up, and walked away.

"Ouch," said Sorreltail.

Bramblestar sighed.

"By the way, she told me why she's mad at you," Sorreltail said.

"Yeah, I know. She's afraid that I'm trying to get rid of her," said Bramblestar.

"Try to catch her alone," said Sorreltail. "That way, it'll be harder for her to ignore you."

"Okay," said Bramblestar, and followed Squirrelflight sneakily outside of the camp.

"Squirrelflight," he called, once they were a few hundred tail-lengths from the camp.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to say something."

"Well, say it and get it over with."

"I wanted to say that I didn't mean anything by those patrols. I'm not trying to get rid of you. You're my mate and no other cat can replace you."

Squirrelflight's shoulders visibly relaxed. "Do you really mean that?' she asked.

"Yes," Bramblestar replied.

"Okay," she said, "We can keep the patrols the way they are."

"No, it's fine," said Bramblestar, "I'll switch my hunting patrol with Brackenfur's.

They looked at each other, silent.

Squirrelflight broke the silence. "I'm going hunting. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure," Bramblestar replied, "Let's go by the Sky Oak. Dewpaw, Amberpaw, and Snowpaw are actually being assessed by Whitewing, Spiderleg, and Ivypool. If we hunt over there, once the apprentices are done, I can quickly talk their mentors about the assessment, and if it went well, I will make them warriors. Also, I might be able to see a little myself."

"Okay," said Squirrelflight, and started toward the Sky Oak.

Once they reached the Sky Oak, Bramblestar went over to the mentors, and asked them about the assessment so far. All three said it was very good so far.

Bramblestar walked a few tail-lengths away, and Squirrelflight did as well. Bramblestar then recognized the scent of mouse. He followed it carefully, to make sure not to scare it away, and then, something moved in the shadows. Bramblestar saw it out of the corner of his eye, and whipped his head around. He had barely stepped toward it when he saw it come out of the bushes. It saw him and roared. Bramblestar backed away slowly, hoping that it would see that he was not a threat. It didn't work. The thing launched itself at Bramblestar. He dodged aside, but the creature's large paws clipped him on the tail. He stumbled and fell. He got up as fast as he could, but he was not fast enough. The creature swatted him and he flew backward into a tree and crumpled. The last thing he heard was Squirrelflight's yowl, "Bramblestar!'"

He woke up and looked around, confused. The cats who gave him his nine lives, Firestar, Goldenflower, Bluestar, Mousefur, Lionheart, Ferncloud, Cinderpelt, Feathertail, and Ravenpaw, were standing in front of him. Firestar came forward.

"You have lost your first life," he said.

Bramblestar got up. "I need to get back to fight that… _thing._ "

Bluestar chuckled, amused. "Firestar said the same thing when he lost his first during the battle with BloodClan," she said.

"We will get you back as soon as possible," Firestar said, "But first, you must here this.

"We give you a prophecy," the nine cats chanted in unison.

 _When the first light falls, the monster shall wake_

 _First ravaging through the stars_

 _Then many shall be taken_

 _One by one_

 _And four cats shall avenge them_

 _But not by force_

"What" said Bramblestar.

Then his eyes snapped open. He leaped up. He was astonished at what lay before him. Squirrelflight, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, Snowpaw, Whitewing, Spiderleg, _and_ Ivypool were fighting the thing, yet they still were outmatched. It seemed like the thing had not even gotten injured, while Squirrelflight was bleeding from a gash on her flank, and Ivypool had one on her right foreleg.

Bramblestar yowled defiantly, and then charged at the thing. Squirrelflight turned around for a second, and Bramblestar saw a flash of relief in her face before she turned around again and kept fighting.

Bramblestar fought as hard as he had ever done before in his life. But they could not harm the monster at all. It was like it was invincible. It was fast, strong, and skillful.

"Everyone," Bramblestar cried out, "RETREAT!"

They wasted no time following his orders. Everyone turned tail and pelted toward the ThunderClan camp.

When they reached the camp, Bramblestar went straight to his den, trying to connect the prophecy and this monster somehow.

" _The monster must be this thing," he thought, "So, we must defeat it before 'the first light falls.'_

The realization dawned on him: it had defeated a leader, deputy, 3 warriors, and 3 apprentices without suffering the slightest bit of harm. They would have to have all of the 4 clans to maybe even touch it.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Gathering

The Gathering had commenced.

Thunder leaped onto the Highrock. River, Shadow, and Wind followed him.

"Cats of StarClan," Thunder called, "We have called a Gathering. As you do know, Gatherings are only called for special occasions and emergencies. It is not a special occasion today."

Cats begin to murmur amongst themselves.

"We have called the Gathering to discuss something Firestar has seen. Firestar, would you please come up to the Highrock and explain to us what you have experienced."

Firestar leaped up to the Highrock. He began narrating on what had happened to him.

When he finished, cats were shocked. They began murmuring amongst themselves once again.

"Everyone," Thunder called, "Us four have already heard about this, and we have decided that the only thing we can do is to kill the beast. In the clans, there have already been several incidents with the creature. It even attacked the Dark Forest. It seems that this creature is trying to wipe any trace of our existence from this world. Nobody is forced to fight it. Volunteers will be taken. I will warn everyone, there is a high chance that you will die."

Firestar stepped forward. "I will lead the way," he said. "But I must say something else. If we do not kill this creature, the survivors will be our only hope of rebuilding the clans. But there will be no survivors. The beast will hunt each and every one of us down, whether we are in StarClan, the Dark Forest, or living. And then after the living cats join StarClan, it will kill them all too. This creature is smart, fast, and deadly. The only hope of our survival is to kill the beast." Firestar stepped back.

Again, many cats began talking with each other. Finally, one cat came forward.

"I will fight this creature," said Whitestorm. Cats watched in awe. This cat, who had lost his life to BloodClan, was willing to risk it again to kill this monster. He had not thought about his safety at all.

Then, another cat stepped forward. It was Snowfur.

"If my son goes, I go," she said quietly.

Then Willowpelt came up. "If my mate goes, I go," she said.

With that, cats began coming forward quickly. Kits were not allowed to fight, but all other cats were. The cats were divided into their clans, and Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow led each clan. They decided on a four-pronged attack. Thunder would attack with his cats at the front, Shadow at the back, and Wind and River on opposite sides. Firestar would show them the way there and he would be the first cat to attack, so he could distract for them.

"We will meet at the place where Firestar discovered the illusion tomorrow night," Thunder said "The Gathering is now over."

Did you like it?

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Trap

Oh My God. I am sooooo sorry. I have excuses, though, but it probably makes it worse. I'll just say them anyway.

First, I was studying for the ACT. I took it yesterday.

Second, my computer wouldn't connect to the internet. The troubleshooter kept saying, "The remote host or device will not accept the connection." I finally figured out it was Google Chrome's proxy severs yesterday, after the ACT.

Third, I have summer homework. Now, I know this sound lame, by my Honors English 9 teacher will be Mr. Fry, and for his class, we have to read 3 books on a list and take notes. If you don't believe me, PM me and I will send you a picture of the list. Yes, I am good at reading, but I am not good at taking notes. I usually just try to remember stuff, and I'm actually pretty good at it. So, taking notes is a pain.

But anyway, here's the next chapter! I tried to make it especially good for you guys, since I've been absent for a while.

Darkstripe sat down, panting heavily. Beside him, Snowtuft dropped to the dirt as well.

"I don't think its following us," Snowtuft said.

"It is," said Darkstripe grimly.

"How do you know?" asked Snowtuft.

"I just do. Now let's keep going before it finds us."

"Can we just wait for a noise or something before we assume that it's following us?" Snowtuft.

Somewhere close, a roar echoed.

"There's your answer," said Darkstripe, "Now let's go!"

The two of them pelted into the never-ending forest.

 _A little while later…_

Snowtuft dropped to the ground, panting.

"I can't run anymore without a break and some fresh-kill," he said.

"Fine," said Darkstripe, "I'll hunt."

He turned and started off in another direction for a bit. Scenting a mouse, he paused and looked around.

He saw it, scuttling across some leaves. He crept up on it, and pounced. Killing it with one swift bite, he looked around to make sure the monster was not here.

After catching a squirrel, Darkstripe headed back to where Snowtuft was. He gave the squirrel to Snowtuft, because he needed more than Darkstripe to stay alive.

When they were done, Snowtuft suggested, "Why don' t we try to find Mapleshade or someone?"

"No!" Darkstripe snapped, "That's the worst thing we can do right now."

Snowtuft was obviously confused. "Wouldn't we be stronger if we were together?" he asked.

"It wouldn't matter if it was 2 cats or 42," Darkstripe responded, "The monster would still wipe us all out without any damage to itself. So if we want to keep as many cats alive as possible, we need to stay in pairs and stay apart from other pairs."

Snowtuft nodded. "Okay," he said.

"Let's go," Darkstripe said.

They turned and pelted off into the endless forest.

 _Somewhere else…_

Mapleshade slowed down. Behind her, Clawface did the same.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"We are running, you fool!" she hissed at him.

"No, why are we slowing down?" he asked.

"Because I am trying to check scents! This would all be _much_ faster if you would help, instead of standing around, with as much use as a dead fox!" she hissed back.

Clawface gave up and started checking scents. Moments later, he picked up a foul scent, worse than a fox or badger.

"Mapleshade," he said, "We need to move. Now."

As if on cue, the monster roared, and to them, it was much louder than before.

Mapleshade stiffened, and then she said, "Let's go toward the camp. The monster came from the opposite direction."

"Agreed," said Clawface, and they pelted off into the never-ending forest.

 _A little while later…_

Mapleshade pelted into the camp area, and Clawface followed. Then they stopped.

"Let's take a break," said Clawface.

"Fine. But only a short one. Then we need to get moving again," she responded.

They dropped to the ground, panting. The burst of adrenaline had worn off.

A few moments later, Sparrowpelt came racing in with Thistleclaw following him. Then, Darkstripe and Snowtuft pelted in. Darkstripe stopped as soon as he saw everyone there.

"I'm such a mouse-brain," he hissed.

"What?" everyone else responded.

"It's obviously smart, so it knows that we are the leaders, and got us together so it can wipe us out easily," said Darkstripe.

Everyone stared at him for a second and then turned around and started scanning the area for the monster.

"So," Darkstripe continued, "It will be here any second."

And right behind him, the monster lumbered in.

Darkstripe turned around.

"Regroup about 250 tail-lengths from here, that way!" he yowled, before dashing directly away from the beast.

The others followed suit.

After regrouping, Darkstripe said, "We should split up into our pairs again, and then make our separate ways to One Eye. **(A/N This is not the ThunderClan elder. He is from Dawn of the Clans.)** Because he's the oldest of us, he might know something."

Sparrowpelt nodded, "And he doesn't live at the camp, so the monster might not know about him."

"Okay," Mapleshade said.

With that, they pelted off into the never-ending forest.

Was it good? Please review and tell me!

P.S. I am starting a new thing. I will be asking a question about Warriors every update. Please include your answer and a request on something in this story. The first person with the right answer wins! I will try to use the request in the story. If I can't, then I will respond in the next update, and that person can make another request. Also, the questions will get harder as the story progresses. I will tell you the answer in the next update, along with who won, unless nobody won.

So, without further ado, here is this week's question: **Who is/was Firestar's first deputy?**


End file.
